roma eterna
by samuel rodrigo
Summary: el imperio romano ha resistido por mas 2000 años, mientras en el interior se va fragmentando todo el imperio, pero unos héroes poco comunes se encargaran de mantener el imperio vivo y prosperando. serie de historias con los personajes de mlp en el mundo romano
1. Chapter 1

**Roma eterna.**

 **Prologo.**

No hay poder sobre la faz de la tierra que pueda hacer frente al poder de Roma, desde los tiempos de Cesar Augusto Roma a estado viviendo una época de paz y prosperidad, salpicada en algunos momentos por enfrentamientos contra los bárbaros, pero cuando Maximiliano el grande expulso de una vez y para siempre a los bárbaros de las fronteras del imperio y comenzó una época de prosperidad y desarrollos tecnológicos.

 **1470 A.U.C. (desde la fundación de roma).**

El recién nombrado emperador occidental, Hurricane, se encontraba saludando al pueblo de roma desde el balcón de su palacio imperial, junto a el estaba su esposa, la emperatriz Platinum, la hija del emperador oriental, se habían casado para que Hurricane pudiera ocupar el trono, el había sido el comandante de todas las legiones romanas occidentales y, ya que el antiguo emperador occidental, Trajano II no tenia hijos, Hurricane se caso con Platinum y se volvió el heredero al trono del imperio, en este momento se encontraba sonriendo mientras dejaba el balcón del palacio con su esposa justo detrás.

Hurricane una vez dentro del palacio se dirigió de inmediato a su despacho para firmar y sellar los documentos imperiales, aunque una de las cosas que mas odiaba en el mundo era el papeleo, el era un hombre de acción no un político, pero tenia que hacerlo el ahora era el emperador y sabia que tenia que arreglar el desastre que había dejado su antecesor. Trajano II a pesar del nombre tan icónico para la memoria de Roma, desde el principio demostró ser un completo inútil, en sus casi 40 años de gobierno la corrupción había crecido a pasos agigantados, la inflación creció sin control, las arcas del tesoro imperial habían bajado de forma significativa, lo mismo con la arca del tesoro publico, entre muchas cosas mas, que Hurricane no quería recordar, debía salvar Roma, pero no de enemigos externos sino de la corrupción y la locura que habitaba en cada miembro del gobierno, así Hurricane se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a firmar los documentos que tenia en su mesa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Roma** **eterna.**

 **La** **violonchelista**

 **1987** **A.U.C** **(desde** **la** **fundación** **de** **roma).**

 **Capitulo** **1.**

Cuando octavia tocaba su violonchelo se sentía bien y mas cuando lo hacia en frente de un publico, aunque se presentara en una taberna de mala muerte de la provincia de lusitania, era ese sentimiento lo que la hacia seguir tocando y cautivando a su publico, que como era de esperarse estaba conformado por borrachos, rameras y por cualquier otra clase de escoria social, pero ese dia seria diferente. Cuando termino de tocar recibió una fuerte ovación de los presentes y vio el estuche de su violonchelo que estaba lleno de monedas, ella sonrió débilmente y bajo del escenario, donde se encontró con un hombre de unos 50 años, pelo negro algo canoso, ojos azules y se mantenía en buena forma física, este hombre se le acerco a ella y le dijo con voz seria pero amable:

-Tocas muy bien señorita, eres toda una artista.

-Gracias, señor. Respondió octavia con falso interés.

-¿Que pasa señorita?, la veo algo desanimada, ¿acaso dije algo malo?. Pregunto el hombre con un sonrisa reconfortante.

Octavia dejo escapar un ligero suspiro antes de responder:

-No fue nada que usted dijo señor, es que estoy tan cansada de que la gente me diga lo mismo que ya solo finjo interés al escucharlos.

El hombre solo dejo una escapar una pequeña risa antes de decir:

-Oh vamos, señorita usted es realmente una gran artista, y lo dijo yo, director de la orquesta sinfónica de roma, mi nombre es Marco Laureano Draco.

Octavia solo se sorprendió al saber a quien tenia en frente y respondió:

-Mi nombre es Octavia Melody, señor Laureano, mi sueño siempre ha sido formar parte de la orquesta sinfónica de roma, y por eso ne vine desde mi britania natal hasta lusitania para demostrar que podía formar parte de la orquesta sinfónica de roma

-ok, por favor llámame Marco, no hace falta tanta formalidad, al fin y al cabo ambos somos britanos. dijo Marco con un tono casi paternal.

Pero luego Marco, dijo con un tono algo mas serio pero amable:

-Me gustaría que me acompañaras a roma, señoritas para que se presente con los demás músicos, no desperdicies tu talento en lugar como este.

Octavia se quedo pensando un rato hasta que respondió:

-Acepto, siempre he querido visitar roma.

-Pues sera mejor que descanses, mañana temprano zarpamos hacia roma. Respondió Marco con una sonrisa.

Octavia asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de Marco que salio de la taberna rápidamente, Octavia hizo lo mismo al poco rato con su estuche de violonchelo y una bolsa con las monedas que le habían dado, llego a su hogar, un pequeño apartamento en el segundo piso en un edificio de mala muerte y muy deteriorado, que tenia por lo menos 500 años de antigüedad, entro en su apartamento no sin antes avisar a su casero que iba a ir roma al dia siguiente y era probable que no regresara, le entrego la mitad de la bolsa de monedas como pago del alquiler y se fue a empacar sus cosas para irse de ahí lo mas rápido posible para luego acostarse a dormir.

Octavia se despertó muy temprano, aun no había amanecido, pero aun así salio rumbo al puerto, con su violonchelo y una maleta, llego al poco rato y encontró a Marco esperándola en un banco cercano, quien al verla se acerco y la ayudo con la maleta y subieron al barco, Octavia se quedo sorprendida por el lujo del barco no solo exterior sino interior, vio gente vestida elegantemente, ella no se sentía pertenecer a ese lugar, pero Marco le mostro su camarote y en el había un vestido de color gris, con detalles purpuras, Octavia se quedo maravillada por ese vestido y se lo puso en seguida y salio de la habitación aun con su violonchelo, volvió al salón principal del barco donde esos ricos y egocéntricos pasajeros hablaban de sus cosas, pero al verla entrar todo el mundo se le quedo viendo incluido Marco, Octavio se sentó en una silla cercana y empezó a tocar, todos se quedaron embobados con su música mientras Marco sonreía por lo bajo.

El viaje duro una semana, hasta que llegaron al puerto de Neapolis entrada a Italia, todavía quedaba un viaje corto por tierra antes de llegar a roma, Marco tenia un carruaje esperándolo en el puerto y por supuesto Octavia fue con el todo el camino hasta roma.

Cuando Octavia vio los muros de la ciudad, casi se queda sin aliento, estaba feliz de estar en esa gran ciudad, una vez en la ciudad se dirigen a la colina del palatino donde se encontraba el teatro donde ensayaba la orquesta sinfónica.

Al llegar se bajaron del carruaje y justo cuando iban a entrar una voz los paro y se voltearon, era un hombre montado a caballo pero no cualquier hombre sino el emperador, un tipo joven de unos 25 años, pelo castaño claro, ojos verdes penetrantes, rasgos faciales fuertes, bastante vello facial y vestía una armadura roja y blanca y algunas partes purpura con su espada guardada en la funda, Marco al verlo dijo con alegría:

-Ya ha regresado emperador Solaris, creí que se quedaría algo mas en las fronteras orientales.

-Mi hermano Caelum se puede encargar de las fronteras por su cuenta yo me debo ocupar del gobierno y por cierto ¿quien es la hermosa señorita que lo acompaña?. Respondió Solaris mientras miraba a Octavia.

Es Octavia, emperador en una gran violonchelista y le propuse venir para ser parte de la orquesta. Respondió Marco con amabilidad.

Solaris se bajo de su caballo y beso la mano de octavia, haciendo que esta se sonrojara, mientras Solaris decía con tono dulce:

-Me gustaría escucharla tocar, señorita Octavia pero tengo que cumplir mis responsabilidades como emperador.

Después Solaris se monto en su caballo y dijo antes de irse:

-Esta invitada a venir a mi villa la semana que viene para una fiesta, te espero ahí.

Solaris se fue rápidamente, dejando a Marco y a Octavio solos, esta todavía estaba sonrojada y marco le dijo al verla:

-Te gusto ¿verdad?, el emperador Solaris es todo un galán, pero no es que su hermano se quede muy atrás la verdad solo es mas reservado.

Octavia respondió bastante nerviosa:

-Si me gusto el emperador, pero nunca podre tenerlo somos de diferentes clases sociales.

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de eso entramos al teatro, hay que presentarte con los demás. Respondió marco con una sonrisa.

Octavio acompaño a Marco hasta el interior del teatro, donde se presento con los demás miembros de la orquesta, Octavia saco su violonchelo de su funda y se sentó junto a uno con un violín y de una chica con una lira, estuvo un rato practicando los acordes del tema que tocarían y una vez estuvo lista, le dio la señal al director y empezó a dirigir, ella tocaba con mucha emoción, mientras marco miraba fascinado y con lagrimas en los ojos de la emoción. Una vez termino la primera pieza de inmediato empezó la segunda pieza con un solo de octavia y después se le iban uniendo los demás. Cuando termino el ensayo Octavia se reunió con Marco y este le dijo con una sonrisa:

-Lo hiciste genial, sin duda no me equivoque en elegirte a ti para la orquesta.

-si fue genial, gracias por todo Marco sin ti seguiría tocando en tabernas de mala muerte. Respondió octavia con una sonrisa.

-Sera mejor irnos, ya es casi de noche, es mejor que te muestre donde te vas a quedar. Respondió marco mientras subía a su carruaje y ayudo a octavia a subirse.

El viaje no fue muy largo, cerca de la colina del palatino, estaba un pequeño edificio de apartamentos que a vista de Octavia se veía mucho mucho mejor que su antiguo apartamento, Marco la dejo ahí y le dio las llaves del apartamento y se fue, Octavia, subio al segundo piso y abrio la puerta de su apartamento, era pequeño pero muy bien decorado, sin duda mas lindo que el anterior apartamento de Octavia donde era común ver cucarachas y ratas, Octavia se dirigió directo a la habitación y se acostó a dormir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Roma** **eterna.**

 **1987** **A.U.C.**

 **La** **violonchelista.**

 **Capitulo** **2.**

mientras octavia dormía plácidamente en su apartamento, en el palacio imperial, el emperador Solaris se encontraba en sus aposentos, estaba escribiendo una carta a su hermano Caelum que se encontraba en la frontera oriental defendiéndola del imperio bizantino, Solaris termino la carta y la dejo sobre el escritorio al dia siguiente se la entregaría a un mensajero para que se la lleve a Caelum. Solaris se quedo sentado en su escritorio pensando, el se había vuelto emperador de roma hace solo 3 años junto a su hermano, después de la muerte de su madre ya que su padre ya había muerto cuando solaris tenia 13 años, muerto en batalla contra el imperio bizantino y su madre se encargo del gobierno hasta su muerte, cuando ya Solaris tenia 22 años y Caelum 20, aunque Caelum estaba en la frontera cuando murió y el no se entero sino una semana después cuando recibió la carta y se dirigió rápidamente a roma para presentarse al senado como co-emperador junto a su hermano para luego volver al frente a seguir luchando.

Solaris entonces se paro de su escritorio y fue a la estantería que estaba al lado y cogió uno de los libros y se dispuso a leerlo en su escritorio, este libro era la biografía del emperador Tito Galio, que había tomado el poder después de la muerte del emperador caracalla y había reformado totalmente el gobierno, Solaris y Caelum eran descendientes lejanos de Tito Galio y le interesaba mucho su historia, estuvo leyendo un buen rato hasta que el sueño lo venció y se quedo dormido en su escritorio.

Solaris se despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol le pegaron en la cara y se estiro un poco y se paro de su escritorio le dolía la espalda y todo el cuerpo, tomo el libro que estaba leyendo y lo guardo en la estantería y después cogió la carta y se la llevo a uno de sus mensajeros y se la entrego le dio la orden de llevársela a su hermano y el mensajero se fue de inmediato.

Octavia se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente en su apartamento, después se vistió rápidamente y salio de su apartamento, rumbo a la colina del palatino y cuando llego al teatro se encontró con Marco en la entrada, pero Octavia se sorprendió de ver la figura del emperador Solaris y cuando llego al lado de ellos, Marco le dijo:

-Estas lista.

-Si. Respondió octavia con seriedad.

Solaris mostro una pequeña sonrisa y dijo con voz alegre:

-Bueno ojala seas tan buena como me dice Marco, te estaré oyendo.

Octavia se puso nerviosa pero no lo demostró en la cara, para luego entrar en el teatro y sacar su violonchelo de su estuche y se sentaba junto a los demás miembros de la orquesta, ella vio como Marco y Solaris se sentaban para oír el ensayo, el director dio la orden y comenzaron a tocar, era una pieza muy emotiva y ella termino esa pieza en solitario.

Después de unas cuantas piezas, Octavia se paraba se la silla antes que el director lo detuviera y le dijo que se sentara y esta empezó tocar una pieza en solitaria, mientras tocaba echo un pequeño vistazo a donde estaba Marco y Solaris y vio sus caras con sonrisas, ella dejo una escapar una sonrisa, para luego terminar la pieza, se paro de la silla y guardo su violonchelo en su estuche y se acerco a Marco y a Solaris y este dijo con un tono que demostraba admiración:

-Oh, eres toda una artista, señorita Octavia, realmente seria un honor que fuera a mi villa la semana que viene para presentarte a todos incluyendo a mi hermano, ¿Que te parece señorita Octavia?.

-Excelente su majestad, sera un honor ir a su villa. Respondió Octavia con una sonrisa.

-Pues nos vemos Octavia. Respondió Solaris antes de irse para cumplir con sus labores diarias como emperador.

Los días siguientes pasaron muy rápidos para Octavia, estuvo ensayando con la orquesta, pero también toco en las plazas para ganar algo de dinero, y antes que se diera cuenta ya era el dia de la fiesta del emperador en la villa de adriano, en las afueras de roma, Marco la paso buscando en su carruaje y se dirigieron para alla.

Cuando llegaron, Octavia quedo sorprendida por el lujo de aquella villa, desde los enormes terrenos lleno de estatuas, piscinas, hasta la estructura de la propia villa, todo era lujo y magnificencia, Marco y Octavia se bajaron del carruaje y entraron a la villa, donde fueron recibidos por Solaris quien estaba acompañado por un hombre que Octavia supuso que era su hermano, tenia los mismos rasgos faciales fuertes, pero el pelo era negro, ojos azul oscuro, era algo mas bajo que su hermano, y en su cara se notaba una mueca de disgusto, mientras Solaris tenia una sonrisa radiante que casi siempre tenia, Solaris recibió a Marco con un apretón de manos y a Octavia con un beso en la mejilla para luego decir:

-Octavia te presento a mi hermano, Caelum augusto cesar.

Caelum saludo a Octavia con un beso en la mejilla, pero de forma fría y distante, Caelum se quedo callado y Solaris fue a presentarle a todos los invitados distinguidos, por ejemplo a larcio comodo uno de los cónsules, a severo antonino el otro cónsul, a varios senadores que apenas le presto atención a los nombres, al prefecto de la guardia pretoriana silicio nerón, entre muchos otros.

Octavia saco su violonchelo de su funda se sentó en una silla y empezó a tocar, la gente detuvo lo que estuviera haciendo para escucharla. Mientras mas tocaba mas llamaba la atención de los presentes, que la miraban con gran admiración mientras oían la música.

Mientras Octavia tocaba, solaris le susurraba a su hermano con tono alegre:

-¿A que es buena,eh, hermano?, tal como te conté.

Caelum respondió con una voz seria carente de emociones:

-Si, pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer.

Después de decir eso, salio de la villa y Solaris lo siguió y justo cuando Caelum se subía a su caballo, Solaris dijo con tono preocupado:

-No te vayas Caelum, no ves que necesitas hacer relaciones sociales, tu nunca apareces frente al pueblo, para ellos no eres mas que el hermano del emperador y, aunque, tu estés peleando en la frontera oriental, hay ocasiones donde hay que presentarnos ante el pueblo, como la inauguración de las sesiones del senado o la festividad de año nuevo.

-De eso te puedes encargar tu hermano, yo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, pero tu no eres el político, estoy seguro que puedes hacer todo eso tu solo. Respondió Caelum con la misma voz fría de siempre.

Después de decir estas palabras, Caelum se marcho de ahí rápidamente, Solaris dejo escapar un hondo suspiro de resignación y entro de nuevo a la villa y se sentó en un sofá en la entrada, desde ahí pudo ver como Octavia terminaba de tocar su violonchelo y, después, se puso a hablar con el prefecto del erario imperial, Solaris le pidió una copa de vino a un esclavo que pasaba y luego otra y otra y otra mas, hasta que Solaris estuvo totalmente ebrio, todos los presentes se le quedaban viendo con cara de sorpresa, por que Solaris no era de beber mucho.

Mientras Solaris hacia el ridículo totalmente ebrio, Octavia se había despedido de todos los presentes y salio de la villa junto a Marco, ella se subió al carruaje, pero Marco no se subió, pero justo cuando Octavia iba a preguntar por que no se subía este dijo con voz seria:

-Me tengo que quedar aquí, por unos asuntos y, lo mas probable, es que mañana también me quede, así que, nos vemos luego querida.

Así Marco dio la orden a su cochero para que avanzara y se despidió de Octavia.

El viaje se le hizo eterno a la chica, para cuando llego a roma ya estaba oscureciendo y una vez en su apartamento, comió algo y se acostó a la cama no sin antes practicar un poco con su violonchelo.

Solaris se encontraba en estos momentos pasando el efecto de la borrachera, mientras la fiesta, en el fondo, continuaba y el suspiraba, que su hermano se haya marchado así sin mas lo había dejado descolocado y muy inseguro y era exactamente su inseguridad lo que le criticaban, el no era un hombre fuerte, muchas veces se había encontrado en una situación compleja y se quedaba paralizado sin poder hacer ni decir nada y cuando por fin decía algo era solo para aceptar la idea de otro y no para sugerir una propia. Por estas razones era por que quería que su hermano se quedara en roma, necesitaba de alguien como el para poner orden a todas esas pilas de corruptos y vividores, de funcionarios que se robaban todo el dinero de las arcas publicas, mientras que el no podía hacer nada por su propia inseguridad. Solaris empezó a llorar mientras todos los invitados se le quedaban mirando con cara de rechazo, algunos incluso susurraban entre si, Solaris se paro del sofá donde estaba sentado y se fue a su habitación en la villa y ahí se desahogo con ganas.


End file.
